winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 326
|pe = Wizard's Anger |ne = The Fairy Hunters |next = The Secret of the Lost Kingdom}}A New Beginning is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Valtor captures the Specialists and takes them to Andros. The Winx, with Nabu's help, set out to free them. Bloom must make use of her Dragon Fire and fairy dust to beat Valtor and continue the search for her birth parents. Plot After the catastrophes that befell in the Magic Dimension due to the Spell of the Elements, Musa, Flora, and Aisha patrol the charred remains of the forest caused by the magic fire, finding almost no signs of life. Aisha suggests to Flora that they use a dual convergence of their joint powers, which restores the forest. Then, Musa plays a melody with her flute to summon the animals, who are instantly grateful to see that their home has been restored. Meanwhile, back at Alfea, as the Witches of Cloud Tower aid the Alfea students in rebuilding the School for Fairies, Bloom is deep in thought with the worry that Valtor is alive, while at Red Fountain, during a search-and-rescue mission, the Specialists are suddenly ambushed and kidnapped by Valtor himself - all of them, except for Helia, who is ordered by the evil wizard to relay a message to the Winx girls: Meet him on Andros for one last battle, or the other Specialists will have to pay the price. While the girls know that it's a trap, they all agree that the safety of their boyfriends must come first, so they all head for Andros, joined by Helia and Nabu. Once arriving on Andros, the group discovers that Valtor has re-activated the Spell of the Elements, as they all discover Timmy trapped in a wind funnel. Tecna sends the rest of the group through several transporter portals to split up and search for Valtor while she concentrates on saving Timmy. Meanwhile, Stella must hold back a deluge of water to keep herself and Brandon from drowning, Musa must free Riven from a statuesque state, and Bloom must brave a wall of fire to save Sky. Meanwhile, in an abandoned cave filled with empty dungeon cells, Aisha, Flora, Helia, and Nabu discovers the rest of the Specialists trapped in a lone cell, and all become confused when they found Timmy with them, as they had just seen him up on the surface. As Aisha and Flora summon their Enchantix powers so they can free the others, the impostor Specialists drop their disguises. Before too long, Tecna finds herself battling a wind monster, Stella a water monster, Musa a creature of pure earth, and Bloom a fire creature. All four of them use their best attacks, but it seems that these Element Monsters cannot be beaten, until Bloom uses her Dragon Fury attack to track Valtor and knock him out. This breaks his concentration and destroys all four Element Monsters. As Valtor lies unconscious, he is suddenly greeted in Limbo by the three Ancient Witches, who berate him for failure after failure to conquer the Magical Dimension, as he let his lust for power and thirst for vengeance get the better of him. They trap him within his own Dark seal and transform him permanently into his bestial form, but before he can step through the portal and carry out his guardians' orders to destroy all of Magix, he is confronted by Aisha and Flora. They attack him, with no success. Then, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tecna arrive and launch a Convergence attack on the beast, again, without success. Bloom informs the girls that there may be a way to beat Valtor; there was a spell she'd learned on Pyros while she trained with Maia and Buddy, but she needs some time to prepare herself. As if on cue, the Specialists arrive, and Helia restrains Valtor with his wrist cables. This gives Bloom the chance she needs, and she chants a spell to allow the essence of her Dragon's Flame to locate the essence of Valtor. As Bloom falls unconscious, her spirit enters Valtor's bestial body, locating the Dark essence of his Dragon's Flame. She uses Dragon Energy to weaken him, but ends up reverting him to his human form. Valtor tries to persuade Bloom to join forces with him so they could destroy the Ancient Witches, because, he claimed, it was the only way Bloom could find out the truth about Oritel and Marion, but she adamantly refuses his offer and uses her Fairy Dust to extinguish his fire. This destroys Valtor once and for all before Bloom's essence reunites with her body a moment later. At the traditional end-of-the-school-term party, Faragonda explains to Bloom that, although her Enchantix powers are still incomplete, she feels that Bloom is ready to complete her quest as the heiress and princess of Domino by beginning the search for her birth parents, Oritel and Marion. Major Events *Valtor is revealed to be alive, and lures the Winx Club into a trap by kidnapping the Specialists. *Bloom must use the skills she learned on Pyros to defeat Valtor. *Valtor is destroyed by Bloom, who later looks forward to rescuing her birth parents. *Aisha and Nabu share their first kiss. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Musa **Flora **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Helia **Nabu *Villains **Valtor **Ancestral Witches ***Belladonna ***Tharma ***Liliss *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Alfea Students **Emma **Marzia **Trista **Clarice **Vicky **Jade **Ahisa **Priscilla **Alice **Lavigne **Karina *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Animals **Kiko *Pixies **Digit **Zing **Piff *Element Monsters **Wind Monster (took the form of Timmy) **Water Monster (took the form of Brandon) **Earth Monster (took the form of Riven) **Fire Monster (took the form of Sky) *Royalty **Oritel (vision) **Miriam (vision) Spell Used *Water and Nature - Used by Flora and Aisha to heal the forest. *Laser Cage - Used by Tecna to defend Timmy from the ashes. *Enchanted Moon Shield - Used by Stella to defend Brandon. *Magic Bass Boom - Used by Musa against an elemental monster version of Riven, but failed. *Dragon Fury - Used against Valtor. *Electric Storm - Used by Tecna against an elemental monster version of Timmy. *Green Luxuriant Ivy - Used against Valtor. *Morphix Attack Plasma Bolt - Used against Valtor. *Morning Star - Used against demon Valtor, but failed. *Dragon Energy - Used against Valtor. *Power of the Flame - Used by Bloom to find Valtor's essence. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Feels like Magic *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *At the end the fireworks form the picture of Bloom's birth parents in the sky. *When Iginio Straffi wrote the plot for the series back when it began production, this episode was intended as the series finale. Plans changed after the show was renewed for a fourth season due to its popularity. *When Bloom used her Fairy Dust to destroy Valtor in the Cinélume and Nick versions, the background music used for the scene was the same music when Aisha earned her Enchantix in "Layla's Choice". *This is the last time the series Enchantix song is played. Season 4 plays a shortened Enchantix song from the first movie. *This is the first season finale of Winx Club that does not feature the Trix. *This marks the final appearance of the Fairy Dust sequence. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the Cinélume version, Bloom destroys Valtor by extinguishing his flame with Fairy Dust. In the 4Kids version, she uses the fairy dust upon entering Valtor, but this only removes the Ancient Witches' spell on him, and she destroys him by using Dragon Fire Fury to defeat and extinguish his Dragon Fire. Mistakes *When Helia tells Faragonda and the Winx what had happened to their friends his badge is magenta instead of orange. *After Flora and Aisha used a convergence, Musa's wings are missing. *In the Cinélume dub, when Tecna is fighting Timmy, her mouth is moving but she is not saying anything. *When all the elemental monsters are defeated, the monster form of Timmy disappears as water instead of air. No_Wings.png|No wings. Ep326Mistake(1).png|Helia's badge is magenta instead of orange. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Episodes